Coping with the Pain The only way I know how
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: Severus discovers Harry smoking. After all, abused kids need to cope with with the abuse, right? Well besides cutting.
1. Chapter 1

**Coping with the Pain The only way I know how**

**By: CSI-Panther**

**Summary: Severus discovers Harry smoking. After all, abused kids need to cope with with the abuse, right? Well besides cutting.**

**A/N: I dont own Harry Potter.**

**Ch. 1**

" Harry, stop that. " Hermione hissed quietly as they sat in Potions, waiting for Snape to show.

Harry was currently moving his knee up and down rapidly in a nervous fashion and ringing his hands around and breathing rather hard.

" Sorry. I'm just on edge. " He said to her. _' Man will he hurry up and get here and get the class started so I can leave. ' _He thought as the door slammed open and then shut as Snape came in.

" Today we'll be making a healing potion, the directions on the board. " Snape waved his wand and said directions appeared and he sat down and began to grade some papers from his last class.

Hermione got the ingredients and Harry began cutting up the frog legs, his hand shaking the whole time. Ron stirred the cauldron as Hermione measured out the powered snake eyes and added them to the cauldron.

By the time Harry finished cutting the legs and moved to the salamander eyes, Snape was there and asked,

" Is there something wrong with you today Mister Potter? "

" No Sir. " Harry answered tightly, his shaking hand cut threw the eye and nicked the tip of his finger, but Harry never flinched, which Snape thought was rather odd, but continued on when he saw that Seamus' cauldron was erupting in black smoke.

An hour later, class was over and Harry practically ran out of the room, he had a free period now and he was going to savior it as long as he could.

Tonight Snape had patrol and he absuluately hated it. Though it was fairly quiet, he knew that it would not last and he was right.

He caught a smell that he knew to be cigrette smoke.

**earlier**

The trio was in the common room doing their homework when Hermione and Ron both noticed that Harry's knee was going up and down in a nervous fashion.

" Harry, your doing it again. Are you sure that your alright? " Hermione asked, concern now in her voice.

" I'm fine. " Harry replied as his knee went faster. After another minute of his knee doing this, he put his quill down and stood, " I'll be back, I'm going to get some air. " He said and left before they could say a word to him.

He walked until he found an open window and out of sight of any teacher coming by and reached into his robe pocket and pulled a retangled shaped packet out and a silver, smaller retangled object.

He tapped the packet and a black papered cigrette came out. The lighter, he flicked open and flicked it once and put the flame to the cigrette that was now in his mouth and he took a short puff before he flicked the lid back on the lighter and put it and the rest of the cigrettes in his robe again.

He stood there for several minutes inhaling every now then, making the cigrette last as long as he could.

Until a voice shouted his name, making him drop his cigrette.

" Potter! What are you doing! "

Snape followed the smell of the smoke until he turned a corner and saw a student by a window and also saw the source of the smell in the student's hand, but what shocked him the most was that the student was Harry Potter.

" Potter! What are doing! " He shouted. walking towards him as Potter dropped the cigrette.

" Getting some air. " Harry quickly said.

" Your doing more then that! " Snape spat.

" So what? " Harry replied hotly.

" Don't take that tone with me, Potter. Explain. Now. "

" Why? You saw, so just give detention and take points away. "

" I'll do more then that. I'm taking you to the headmaster. "

" No! " Harry shouted and tried to bolt, but suprisingly, Snape was faster and caught him by the arm, squeezed and pulled him back, hard. That time, Harry did winch, but didn't cry out.

Snape saw, but ignored it and continued to drag the boy to the headmaster's office.

" Sweet tart. " Snape said when he reached the Gryphon statue guarding the entrance to the office and walked up the staircase, still dragging Harry behind him.

" Severus. Harry. What seems to be the matter? " Albus asked, looking up from his desk.

" Headmaster, I caught Potter smoking in the corridors. " Snape said getting to the point and finally let go of the struggling boy by pulling him towards Albus and blocking his way out of the office.

" Smoking? Harry why on earth would you do such a thing? Your too young to be doing that! " Albus asked.

Harry remained silent, keeping his head down.

" Potter. "Snape began, but Albus stopped him with a raised hand.

" Harry? " Albus asked again. But Harry still remained silent, " Very well then. Harry, you will be serving two weeks detention with Professor Snape. And I would like you to hand over what you were smoking. " He said.

That got a reaction from Harry, " No, I need them! " He shouted.

" Potter, hand over your cigrettes and lighter to the headmaster now or I'll do it for you. " Snape said glaring down at the boy.

" No! " Harry shouted again.

" Very well. _Accio_ cigrettes and lighter. " Snape said and the items came out of Harry's robe and straight to Snape's hand and then over to Albus' desk.

" Thank you Severus. Now would you escort Harry back to his dormitories? " Albus asked.

" Of course. Come along Potter. " Snape said turning and opening the door and Harry shot out, well he would have if Snape hadn't caught him again.

" Damn it! Let me go! " Harry shouted.

" If your going to act like a spoiled brat, I'm going to treat you like one. " Snape said as they left the office.

" What would you know about a spoiled brat?! " Harry shouted.

" I've had my share of them and know how to treat them, now be quiet or I'll be forced to put a silencing charm on you. " Snape replied.

" Go ahead, you git! I don't care! " Harry shouted again and he never shouted again after that, well he was, but all he was doing was moving mouth up and down and Snape continued on, dragging him along to the portrait of the fat lady.

**Here's ch. 1! Hope ya'll like it!**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coping with the Pain The only way I know how**

**By: CSI-Panther**

**Summary: Severus discovers Harry smoking. After all, abused kids need to cope with with the abuse, right? Well besides cutting.**

**A/N: I dont own Harry Potter.**

**Last Time,**

_" Go ahead, you git! I don't care! " Harry shouted again and he never shouted again after that, well he was, but all he was doing was moving mouth up and down and Snape continued on, dragging him along to the portrait of the fat lady._

**Ch. 2**

**First Detention**

Harry was sitting at one of the desks, his legs going up and down again.

Snape noticed this and asked, " Potter. Exactly how long have you been smoking? "

" Why do you want to know? " Harry asked hotly.

" Because it appears that you are suffering from withdrawls. "

" No I'm not. I just don't want to be here. "

" Then you should've thought of that before you started smoking. "

" I didn't know that I would be here when I started! I thought I was just a normal kid that did freakish things! "

" What did you say? " Snaped asked, raising an eyebrow.

" You heard me. " Was all that Harry said.

" Damn you Petunia. " Snape muttered.

" Uh? " Harry said.

" Get over there and start cleaning those cauldrons, Potter. " Snape ordered and turned around and left the room.

Harry got up shakily and walked over to the sink and cauldrons and began to clean and scrub the residue off of them.

When several minutes went by and Snape hadn't returned, Harry stopped cleaning and pulled out a pocketknife that he had nicked from his cousin, who thought that he had lost it and his parents got him a new one.

Harry turned back to the door, listening with his sensitive hearing, not hearing anything, he pulled the blade out and rolled up his sleeve on left arm and slowly slashed into his arm. He knew that if he cut at his wrists that people would question the cuts so he cut several inches above his wrist so that his sleeve wouldn't show them when he reached out for something.

He had four long lines on his arm before he heard the door start to open and quickly put the knife away without putting the blade back down and went back to cleaning, putting the sleeve back down just as Snape came into the room.

" I see that you managed to get two cauldrons clean since I've been gone. " Snape said as he went over to the pre-teen and inspected the cauldrons that he had cleaned. If it weren't for the fact that the cauldrons were a flat black color, Snape would've said that they would shine with how clean they were.

Raising an eyebrow, he turned to Harry, " Did you use magic to get these clean, Potter? "

" No. " Harry answered.

Not believeing him, Snape held out his hand and said, " Wand Potter. "

" No! " He said again and went to run, but Snape got in his way and said,

" _Accio _Potter's wand. " And Harry's wand shot out and landed in his hand.

" Give it back! " Harry shouted and went to lunge at the hand that had his wand, but Snape stepped aside and Harry fell onto the cold ground.

He didn't cry out when his knees hit the stone floor, he knew that would only let Snape know that he had hurt him. So he stayed there for a minute and got up. He turned and faced Snape.

" You will get your wand back when you get done cleaning the remaining cauldrons. " Was all he said as he went to his desk and began to grade the papers there.

Breathing deeply, Harry walked over to the sink again and started cleaning again. He'd show that git that he wasn't lying.

**Here's ch. 2 Hope ya'll liked it!**

**Thank You: FLYING CHRISSY, SQUIDNE901, MORDOLWEN, PENNY IS WISE, and IOJOI for reviewing.**

**Thank you: PENNY IS WISE, ARDENT BRONZE, LADY EMERALDA, GOYANKEESGO, HOPPERBO8, JANETTEAAA, CHICAGOMYTH, BONOMANIA, PARSELTONGUESPEAKER, ZORPOX, MORDOLWEN, CRYSTAL ROSE1204, SLYTHERINHAWKINS105, LADYLOOPS, LAIN MARIE, MISTEERENE, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS13, IMWR, FLYING CHRISSY, WHISHAWLOVER, LORD PRINT, DANCER4813, BLUE MOON, SRWM, KINGSLY KNIGHT, DYENIFFER MARIANE, and KORIENNA for following.**

**And Thank you: PENNY IS WISE, GOYANKEESGO, LAIN MARIE, LORD PRINT, CMOUR45, CAEL-TAIYO-KURAMA-KAGE, DYENIFFER MARIANE, and KORIENNA for favoring.**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coping with the Pain The only way I know how**

**By: CSI-Panther**

**Summary: Severus discovers Harry smoking. After all, abused kids need to cope with with the abuse, right? Well besides cutting.**

**A/N: I dont own Harry Potter.**

**Last Time,**

_" You will get your wand back when you get done cleaning the remaining cauldrons. " Was all he said as he went to his desk and began to grade the papers there._

_Breathing deeply, Harry walked over to the sink again and started cleaning again. He'd show that git that he wasn't lying._

**Ch. 3**

When Harry got done, Severus walked over and inspected the cauldrons again.

Seeing the same result as the first two cauldrons, Snape reached into his robes and took out Harry's wand and handed it back to him. Harry looked at his wand and then back at Snape.

Snape resisted the urge to roll his eyes and said, rather reluctently, " I apologize for accussing you of using magic to clean the cauldrons. "

Harry didn't respond, but he did reach out for his wand and took it. He turned to leave and Snape said,

" Same time tomorrow, Potter. "

" Yes, sir. " Harry replied and left.

Severus turned and raised his own wand and put the cauldrons away. When he turned to go himself, he stopped mid-turn and looked back at the sink. Potter had forgotten to let the water out. He raised his wand to banish the water when he noticed that the soap in the water had a slight pink hue to it.

_' Odd.' _ He thought as he vanished the water and went to his chambers to turn in for the night.

**2nd Detention**

" Alright Potter, you'll be cleaning the desks and floors. " Snape said as stood in the middle of the room, facing Harry.

" Yes sir. " Harry replied and began with the desks first. When Harry got to the tenth desk, he stopped.

" Tired, Potter? You still have 8 more desks and the floor to clean. " Snape said.

_' 8? There's only 7 here. Wait..Does he really think that I'm going to clean __**his**__ own desk for him. ' _ Harry thought as he started to breathe hard, but then stopped and tried breathing normally. _' Just keep calm. Just wait until this is done. Just a few more desks and then the floor. ' _ Harry continued to think as he went to the next desk and began to clean it.

But before he went to the last desk, Snape's. He stopped again. " Sir? " He said, hating that he had to ask.

" What is it now, Potter? " Snape asked back.

" May I go to the bathroom? " Harry asked.

" Can't you hold it? "

" No. "

" 5 minutes Potter. No less. " Snape replied.

Harry couldn't believe it, Snape was letting him go! He shot out of the room and to the nearst bathroom.

Once there, Harry went into a stall, put the lid down and sat down. He began breathing hard and pulled out his pocketknife. He rolled up his sleeve again and placed the blade to his forearm and began to slice.

5 minutes went by and Harry hadn't returned.

" Why did I even let him go? " Snape asked out loud to himself and went to find the brat.

He knew that the nearst bathroom was a minute's walk away from the dungeons and went to it.

This time, Harry had almost 6 lines across his arm when he heard foot steps and pulled his legs up and slow down his breathing to where he knew that no one could hear it.

" Potter! " He heard Snape shout.

_' Oh shit. ' _

" I know your in here Potter. Come out now! "

Caught between a rock and hard place, Harry decided that it was pointless to hide and stepped out of the stall.

" What was taking you...Potter, what the hell are you doing with that knife! " Snape shouted when he saw the blade and then the soaked sleeve of Harry's left arm.

" What do you think? I can't smoke. So I went to plan B. " Harry answered sarcasticly, keeping a firm grip in the pocketknife.

" Not any more. _Accio _Knife. " Snape said with his hand out and Harry gripped the knife harder when he felt the pull of the knife leaving.

" Potter, stop this. " Snape said.

" No! " Harry replied and grabbed tighter as the knife continued to pull towards Snape.

" Your getting real good at saying that word. _Accio _Knife! "

Finally the knife came out of his hand, causing him to hiss. The blade had cut into his hand. Snape caught the blade and put it into his robes, after putting the blade down and went to Harry.

" Let me see. " He said.

" It's nothing! Just a nick. " Harry protested.

" Then why is your blood falling on the floor? " Snape questioned sarcasticly holding out his hand.

Harry relented and held out his hand with his fist still clinched tight, Snape could see a small part of the cut and knew that it was deeper in the middle of Harry's hand.

" Open up your hand. I can't see through your fingers. " Snape said and waited for Harry to open his hand and when he did, Snape saw that it was worse then he thought. " Come with me Potter. "

When Harry made no move to follow, Snape walked over to him and put his hand on the boy's shoulder and pushed him forward. The flinch that followed had him raising an eyebrow, but he would question that later.

Harry quickly noticed that that they were going back to the dungeons and passed the classroom. They stopped in front a door Harry knew and didn't want to go back to ever again, Snape's office.

**Here's ch. 3 Hope ya'll like it**

**Thank You: FLYING CHRISSY, SQUIDNE901, MORDOLWEN, PENNY IS WISE, and IOJOI for reviewing.**

**Thank you: PENNY IS WISE, ARDENT BRONZE, LADY EMERALDA, GOYANKEESGO, HOPPERBO8, JANETTEAAA, CHICAGOMYTH, BONOMANIA, PARSELTONGUESPEAKER, ZORPOX, MORDOLWEN, CRYSTAL ROSE1204, SLYTHERINHAWKINS105, LADYLOOPS, LAIN MARIE, MISTEERENE, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS13, IMWR, FLYING CHRISSY, WHISHAWLOVER, LORD PRINT, DANCER4813, BLUE MOON, SRWM, KINGSLY KNIGHT, DYENIFFER MARIANE, KORIENNA, URSINEUS, NAT ANNE CULLEN, SEAANGELBLUE, DEATHGRAISED, ANCYMONA, XXZESSXX, SAVSNAPE, ALICEFIRESAGE, HARRYPOTTER4EVER1017, MOMENA, 10THWEASLEY, MARKSMOM, RACHSMAMA, SHADOWFIRE27, EXOLIBRIS, KRR84, XXXSELENASARAFINASNAPEXXX, SKYEFIRE, ALLANAH, OU8SMILEYDEATH, RYCHORSE, TTENNIS11, , CHRIS-HALLIWEL for following.**

**And Thank you: PENNY IS WISE, GOYANKEESGO, LAIN MARIE, LORD PRINT, CMOUR45, CAEL-TAIYO-KURAMA-KAGE, DYENIFFER MARIANE, KORIENNA,XXZESSXX, SAVSNAPE, ALICEFIRESAGE, HARRYPOTTER4EVER1017, RUBINERGO, LILYCALLIEPOTTER, ETERNALLY EVER AFTER, OU8SMILEYDEATH, VIVIDLOVE, CHRIS-HALLIWEL for favoring.**

**CSI-Panther out.**


End file.
